Problem: ${10} \times {9} = {?}$
Answer: We can think of ${10} \times {9}$ as ${10}$ rows of ${9}$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{1}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{2}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{3}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{4}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{5}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{6}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{7}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{8}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{9}}$ ${9}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{10}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{11}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{12}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{13}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{14}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{15}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{16}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{17}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{18}}$ ${8}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{19}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{20}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{21}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{22}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{23}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{24}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{25}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{26}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{27}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{28}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{29}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{30}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{31}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{32}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{33}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{34}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{35}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{36}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{37}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{38}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{39}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{40}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{41}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{42}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{43}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{44}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{45}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{46}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{47}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{48}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{49}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{50}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{51}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{52}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{53}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{54}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{55}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{56}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{57}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{58}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{59}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{60}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{61}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{62}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{63}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{64}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{65}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{66}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{67}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{68}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{69}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{70}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{71}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{72}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{73}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{74}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{75}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{76}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{77}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{78}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{79}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{80}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{81}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{82}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{83}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{84}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{85}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{86}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{87}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{88}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{89}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{90}}$ ${10} \times {9} = C{90}$